


Я вижу сны

by Riakon



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, First Love, M/M, Size Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Ник... Ник... Ник... — Джек бормочет загнанно, и, вместе с тем счастливо. У него с лица не сходит блаженная улыбка, несмотря на то, что он хмурится от того, как ему хорошо, пока внутри сладко скользит крепкая, горячая плоть, заставляя восхищённо вздрагивать от зашкаливающего удовольствия.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North, Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 12





	Я вижу сны

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

— Ник... Ник... Ник... — Джек бормочет загнанно, и, вместе с тем счастливо. У него с лица не сходит блаженная улыбка, несмотря на то, что он хмурится от того, как ему хорошо, пока внутри сладко скользит крепкая, горячая плоть, заставляя восхищённо вздрагивать от зашкаливающего удовольствия.

— Джек, — нежно выдыхает на ухо любовник, сжимая в татуированных руках так аккуратно, как если бы Джек был ёлочным шариком из тонкого и хрупкого стекла — одним из самых ценных в его коллекции, а то и вовсе — единственным.

— Глубже, — просит он хрипло, но Ник двигается медленно, словно в отместку, не позволяя умереть от того, как внутри обжигающим ледяным крошевом рассыпется желание. — Пожалуйста, Ник...

От такой просьбы мужчина останавливается, замирает вовсе, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза своими, пронзительно-синими так, что сердце сбивается вместе с дыханием.

— Ну же, великан, — хмыкает Джек, подбадривая того своими бёдрами и настойчиво сжимая внутри себя не слишком длинный, но восхитительно большой, толстый член, упоительно задевающий все самые нужные точки и растягивающий стенки невыразимо сладко, — не могу... Прошу тебя...

— Равзратник, — хмыкает Ник, соскальзывая рукой по изнывающей плоти Джека, умело лаская ровно так, что сознание затмевает дымка похоти, и ощущение собственного желания не оставляет ни на мгновение, только обостряя ситуацию. 

От удовольствия Джек толкается в большую, широкую ладонь неистово, прикрывая глаза самую малость, чтобы раззадорить Северянина своим видом, заставить, вынудить сделать то, чего хочет Джек больше всего, пока сам он умирает каждый миг ожидания.

«Ну же, ну же, ну же», — повторяет про себя Джек, молясь, чтобы это сработало, и Ник, устроив свои потрясающие руки на откровенно тощих бёдрах взял его жёстко, размашисто, не оставляя ни малейшего шанса на то, чтобы укрыться от обносящего голову удовольствия.

Мысль о том, как сильно, до грубости неумолимо будет двигаться в нём распирающая изнутри плоть заставляет собственный член истекать прямо в широкую и приятно-мозолистую ладонь Ника. Тот большим пальцем размазывает выступившую смазку по головке, нажимает на неё, заставляя Джена хныкать и разводить ноги шире, в надежде урвать столько, сколько вообще возможно. 

На тонких губах появляется ответная усмешка, и Джек предвкушает тонну удовольствия, когда холод смыкается вокруг, возвращая из мира снов в реальность, где яркий солнечный луч щекочет его нос. 

— А, чёрт, — глухо бормочет Джек, садясь на узловатой ветке дерева, с которого чудом не слетел во сне, предаваясь своим сладким грёзам. — Что за?..

С Ником он знаком давно. Да, тот гостеприимно пригласил его к себе на Полюс как-то раз, но нахальный Джек был слишком смятён тем, насколько ему тепло уже от одного вида огромного мужчины, главного героя всех детских историй связанных с подарками о котором слышал каждый ребёнок. Это не было похоже на восторг малыша, что наконец-то встретил своего кумира, отнюдь. В его голове весёлыми снежинками взвилась мысль, звенящая и искрящаяся на их кончиках и остающаяся отзвуками во всём теле: «хочу, хочу, хочу».

Он даже не мог понять тогда чего именно желает, просто задерживал дыхание и храбрился, когда пронзительно-синие глаза встречались с собственными, а отеческая улыбка заставляла дразнить человека старше его, сильнее, опытнее.

Дразнить так, как это делают только с равными, сметая к чертям любую разницу в возрасте и необходимость быть вежливыми. 

Ник плюёт на этикет между Хранителями и простыми духами, призванными Луноликим из-за этого сводящей его с ума жажду обладать исключительно тем, кто создаёт настоящее чудо холодными и тёмными зимними ночами.

«Этакий ты проказник!» — рассмеялся тогда, в их самую первую встречу Ник, и Джек понял, что пропал.

Ледяной ветер, который по его желанию наполнил помещение с запертыми окнами не смутил никого из присутствующих, а Джек... 

Будь это сейчас, а не три сотни лет назад, он бы дерзко подошёл к мужчине, ухватил за затылок своей тростью, и, вынудив наклониться к себе, поцеловал. Крепко так, даже властно, чтобы Северянин понял, уяснил для себя раз и навсегда — Ледяной Джек может отметить своё не хуже чем опасный Дэйви Джонс. Вот так бы он поступил, вместо того, чтобы шалостями пытаться привлечь к себе внимание мужчины, от одного вида которого внутри всё заходится в сладостном трепете, а дыхание перехватывает, заставляя замирать в предвкушении и томительной надежде.

Вот только ещё никогда прежде Джек не видел столь красочных и реалистичных снов. Ведь во сне нельзя увидеть или почувствовать то, чего с тобой никогда не было, верно? Да, богатая фантазия вполне может заменить собой недостающий опыт, но правдоподобность такого воссоздания будет страдать, а здесь... Все эти ощущения кожа помнит до сих пор, особенно горячие прикосновения в самых сладких местах, от которых во сне рассудок превращался в кашу. Чёрт побери, он ведь даже помнит размер рук на собственной плоти!...

На этой мысли себя приходится остановить и обдумать её ещё раз, более тщательно, стараясь отстраниться от влекущих воспоминаний.

«Нельзя во сне почувствовать то, чего с тобой не было в реальной жизни», — почти по слогам думает Джек и сжимает губы до боли. У него есть несколько вопросов к Песочнику, и Джек намерен задать их все.

Ветер поднимает его, утаскивает за собой в высь на звенящих снежинках и одним порывом уносит, мешая мелкие осколки льдистой крупы с непослушными прядями.

Джек знает место обитания старого друга давно, пускай он там и не самый частый гость. Его собрат по ремеслу любит тепло и комфорт, и песчаные дюны, давшие ему имя. Одна из главных достопримечательностей вокруг небольшого оазиса, скрытого от людских глаз — вот что выбрал Сэнди для жизни, пока мир не нуждается в его сновидениях.

Странно видеть здесь не огромный дворец из песка и растущие ровные пальмы, а крохотную хижину в окружении папоротника и высоких зелёных деревьев. Тех, которые не видело ни одно живое существо, и явно созданных хозяином этого места.

Уже в который раз он замечает, что очередная отличительная особенность Сэндмэна — никаких помощников. Нет маленьких фей, каменных стражей или эльфов —, или даже огромных, подстать их господину, йети. Хранитель справляется сам так же, как и Джек, и работает не покладая рук, вызывая гордость называть его своим другом.

Дверь открывается без скрипа, да и Джек старается шагать как можно тише, на случай, если обитатель дома спит, ведь работал всю ночь не покладая рук и не жалея золотого песка. Шаг, ещё один и ещё. Джек крадётся, стараясь быть как можно более незаметным, когда его окутывает волной волшебных песчинок.

— Ну же, Сэнди, — хриплый и подозрительно знакомый шёпот кажется громогласным в повисшей тишине, которую разбавляет лишь чириканье птиц снаружи. — Давай, у тебя получится...

Голос Бугимена Джек узнаёт в тот же миг, и в голове вспыхивают воспоминания о том, как им пришлось спасать детские мечты один раз, когда они потеряли Песочника, и теперь, снова утратить его было бы невыносимо.

«Ему нужно помочь!» — тут же решает Джек, и делает несколько шагов, но золотая песочная пыль снова застилает ему глаза, заставляя мгновенно утратить контроль над своим сознанием.

...Широкая и властная ладонь, зарывшаяся ему в затылок неприятно нажимает на него, вынуждая брать глубже, и Джек готов поклясться — горячая и упругая плоть Ника так подчинит его рот себе, что не будет такого дня, когда он этого не вспомнит.

Гортань чуть ноет, но Джек совсем не против, потому что стоит ему посмотреть вверх, как перед взором предстаёт прекрасная картина: глаза Ника чуть закатились от удовольствия, его рот широко открыт и хватает воздух, когда Джек на пробу сглатывает, а сам Северянин повторяет своим особым, бархатным тоном:

— Ну же, Джек... — выпустить плоть, соскользнуть языком по нижней стороне члена, надавливая на венку и дразняще покатать головку во рту — вот что нужно, чтобы уверенная рука снова надавила на затылок, а любимый голос произнёс так, что у Джека начинает неистово стоять: — Давай же, у тебя получится...

Горячая головка прокатывается глубже в рот, и упирается в глотку, пока Джек, прикрыв глаза, представляет себе как его кадык спускается, и ощущает это распирающее чувство во рту, ловя восхищённые стоны с блаженством.

— Хороший мальчик, — улыбается Ник, и Джек игриво сжимает губы на основании его члена, выбивая из великана ласкающий слух стон. 

«Ты вот-вот кончишь», — хочет заметить Джек, но не говорит ни слова, только сжимает собственный стояк в кулаке каждый раз, когда головка во рту надавливает, пока Ник безжалостно толкается в его рот.

О том, как он порнушно выглядит сейчас сам, Джек не думает вовсе — вид Северянина увлекает куда больше подобных мыслей, и желание выворачивает горячей волной.

«Я хочу узнать каков ты на вкус», — проносится мысль в голове, но член выскальзывает изо рта за мгновенье и семя оседает на его щеках, губах и шее.

— Чёрт, Ник, я же хотел... — хрипло начинает Джек, но замолкает, когда большим пальцем в массивным перстнем Северянин проходится по его губам, собирая белёсую жидкость.

Он до последнего не верит своим глазам, хотя те ему не врут — Ник прижимает испачканную подушечку к собственному рту и неторопливо соскальзывает по нему языком, заставляя Джека окончательно потерять голову и застонать...

Фантазия разлетается кусками вместе со сном, когда ноги подводят прикорнувшего, опираясь на собственный посох, Джека.

По-прежнему в жилище Песочника, и ему нужно...

— Кромешник! — выкрикивает заполошно Джек, выныривая из навеянного чужой магией сна, вспоминая о своей миссии и влетая в единственную комнату хижины, будучи готовым бороться с самим Страхом и лишь крепче сжимая рукоять посоха.

Кровь вскипает мгновенно, но всё это оказывается не нужным. По крайней мере не сейчас так определённо, судя по тому, что видит Джек, врываясь в чужое жилище совершенно беспардонно.

Самое главное имеющееся в доме Песочника — это, конечно, кровать. И на ней возлежит не кто иной, как Бугимен без привычного чёрного облачения, с растрёпанными волосами и полный самодовольства. Песочника — его настоящую форму — Джек видит лишь мгновенье.

Высокий, как и Бугимен, но куда крупнее, статный мужчина с золотыми волосами оседающими в районе лопаток сменяется маленьким, смешливым и совершенно неопасным с виду человечком в округлыми очертаниями лица и тела.

— Сэндмэн? Ты в порядке? — неуверенно начинает Джек, смаргивая.

Ему вообще странно всё и это и, господи боже, что тут происходит?! Он точно проснулся, или же ещё грезит? Джек на пробу щиплет себя за руку, хотя это и во сне-то особо не помогает, ведь даже там он чувствует совершенно всё.

Над головой приветственно улыбающегося Песочника появляется вопросительный знак, но Джек не успевает сказать ни слова, когда ленивый голос Бугимена проясняет:

— Он обо мне спрашивает, Сэнди.

Лицо Песочника выглядит немного странным — песок искриться на его щеках, а улыбка становится загадочной, полной скрытой тайны. на дне золотых глазах мелькает образ того статного мужчины, которого Джек успел увидеть несколько мгновений назад, но он исчезает так быстро, что остаётся лишь гадать — не показалось ли?

А вот вид Кромешника убеждает весьма однозначно — едва ли. Тот, едва прикрытый лёгкой простыней не стесняется ни частичной наготы, ни полной, когда переворачивается на живот и подпирает лицо кулаком, не скрывая насмешки.

— Зачем пожаловал? — хмыкает Буги, и Джек чуть поднимает брови, не сразу находясь с ответом.

— Не думаю, что я должен рассказывать это тебе, — справедливо замечает он, с подозрением глядя на бывшего врага и выделяет последнее слово.

— Даже если я могу помочь? — заинтересованно поднимает бровь Кромешник, и там, вдали, Джек слышит ржание Кошмаров, которыми управляет Бугимен. Отдалённое эхо, убеждает его в мысли — это существо не тот, кому стоит доверять, да и всепрощением Джек не отличался никогда.

Вот только Сэндмэна подобное словно и не смущает вовсе — будто эти чёрные кони не растерзали его однажды. Песочник присаживается на край кровати и угрожающе грозит крохотным пальчиком тому, кто сейчас как минимум вдвое больше него. Бугимен, к огромному удивлению Джека, лишь утыкается макушкой в покатое бедро опустившегося рядом Песочника и покорно прикрывает глаза — ржание стихает, оставляя простор нежному шелесту магических песчинок.

— И давно вы вместе?.. — неуверенно уточняет Джек, глядя на эту семейную идиллию.

Вихрь песка над головой Песочника показывает Луну, которая становится совсем крошкой и исчезает. Конечно, ведь Сэндмэн и Бугимен одни из самых первых и старых магических существ — они оба были ещё до того, как Луноликий призвал своего первого стража на защиту от коварств и разросшейся силой Бугимена. Так что нет ничего странного в том, что именно Сэнди занял это почётное место.

— Но тогда... как? — неуверенно спрашивает Джек. — Всё, что случилось в прошлом году, как ты вообще...

— Кое-кто стал работать слишком много, — чуть пожимает плечами Кромешник, и маленькая ладошка погружается в его волосы. Вид Сэндмэна становится виноватым, когда тот гладит прикрывшего глаза Бугимэна, и это наводит на определённые мысли. — Так много, что перестал даже появляться в собственном доме. Скука, знаешь ли, страшная вещь.

— И что, всё это было, потому что ты не обращал на Буги внимания? — спрашивает Джек, припоминая события их последней встречи. Весь этот ужас, исчезнувший, растаявший, словно в небытие Песочник, Кошмары, исчезающие детские мечты — и лишь потому, что Сэнди перестал быть внимателен к Бугимену? Серьёзно?!

Тот пожимает плечами чуть и разводит руками, улыбаясь виновато, совсем не обращая внимания на довольную ухмылку любовника. Ладно, пожалуй, не Джеку кого-то осуждать — уж он-то прекрасно помнит на что его самого толкала жажда внимания — эти проказы ведь не только характер — особенно те, что временами граничат с полным нарушением чужой безопасности.

— Тебе определённо стоит поменьше работать и почаще заниматься им, — вздыхает Джек и качает головой, садится на пол рядом с ними, складывая ноги по-турецки. — Но я пришёл не за этим.

Глаза Песочника сужаются, показывая — он весь внимание.

— Я знаю, тебе всё известно о снах, Сэнди, — начинает издалека Джек, изгоняя из себя стыдливость. Да, ему неловко, и от того, что он собирается рассказать щеки розовеют, но он просто обязан это знать, — но я слышал — во сне нельзя почувствовать то, чего с тобой никогда не было.

Тот кивает неловко, конечно же не понимая к чему ведёт Джек. Молчание заставляет собираться с мыслями и напоминать себе о том, что это по-настоящему важно, и молчать не выход. Однако, само присутствие Кромешника сбивает его с толку, так что приходится на пару мгновений прикрыть глаза, прежде, чем решиться.

— Так вот, в последние несколько дней мне снится то, что со мной никогда раньше не случалось, — добавляет Джек, и застывает, надеясь получить символьное объяснение, но над головой песочника только зависает вопросительный знак. — Даже сейчас, когда я пришёл, то...

Договорить Джеку не удаётся. Чувство неловкости и интимности от того, что он пережил во мне заставляют замолчать и развести руками улыбаясь несколько смущённо. Это явно не помогает Сэндмэну понять, что Джек имеет в виду, но выдать это вот так, прямо, даже скрыв шуткой просто нереально.

— Кошмаров ради, Сэнди, — бурчит в округлое бедро Бугимен неразборчиво, прижимаясь к нему сильнее, — Джек толкует, что видит секс во сне.

Брови Сэндмэна взлетают вверх, а губы складываются в и без того понятное «оу», прежде, чем тот начинает изобиловать знаками, пытаясь пояснить что-то так неловко, что Джеку кажется, что ему вешают на уши лапшу.

— Ты замешан в этом? — наконец обрывает он поток речи Песочника, и, получив невнятный кивок, спрашивает о самом главном. — Скажи, а... та сторона тоже видит сны?

Быстрые и радостные кивки Песочника заставляют Джека замереть в смеси ужаса и надежды, и слишком сложно сказать какого чувства сейчас больше. 

— Кому так повезло? Фее? — хмыкает Бугимен, соизволив повернуть голову к собеседнику, впрочем, не отлипая от бедра Сэнди и продолжая к нему жаться, но, на сей раз, затылком. — Хотя нет, наверняка этот вонючий Кролик, да?

Широкая ухмылка Буги заставляет Джека фыркнуть и даже задрожать — они же друзья! То есть да, Джек частенько пакостит Кролику до сих пор, но он не нарочно — просто так получается. Всё, ради веселья и для детей!

— В любом случае вы видите одни сны, — хмыкает Буги, протягивая свои руки к Песочнику и зарываясь в торчащие золотистые пряди, едва тот чуть нагибается, — защита от невинных — нужна капелька взаимного желания, знаешь ли.

Джек замирает от этих слов, словно его только что огрели собственным посохом, причём так, что тот сработал как в собственных руках — вмораживая напрочь в тёплый пол.

Взаимного? Значит Ник тоже?...

— Ник? — переспрашивает насмешливо Бугимен, и Джек понимает, что случайно проговорил последнюю фразу вслух. — твой вкус ещё хуже, чем я думал!

— Будь он лучше, я бы выбрал Сэнди, — возвращает насмешку Джек и недовольное ржание Кошмаров заставляет усмехнуться — питомцы Кромешника выдают его эмоции с головой. Эта ревность, вспыхнувшая на миг явно отзывается в непримиримых животных отторжением и желанием сокрушить, уничтожить того, кто вздумал положить глаз на кого-то дорогого Бугимену. — Спасибо за ответы и простите за беспокойство!

Джек покидает хижину стремительно, и ловко уворачивается от песочных кошмаров, что оказываются неподалёку на привязи, на самом краю этих райских кущ. У него есть дело. Очень срочное и невообразимо важное — нужно поскорее добраться до Северного Полюса, чтобы узнать не солгал ли ему Бугимен.

Едва ли это вообще возможно — слишком правильный во всех отношениях Сэнди бы не позволил дурить Джека, но сердце всё равно не спокойно. Даже с попутным ветром перелёт занимает сутки, и остаётся только порадоваться, что ему не нужно ни питание, ни отдых, ведь устремлённый и встревоженный не на шутку Джек боится мечтать. 

Вот только Сэндмэн не спрашивает ничего позволения — песочная магия вынуждает сделать привал, когда одолевающая сонливость заставляет мятежное сердце унестись в новый сладкий кошмар.

...- Прошу тебя, Ник, — бормочет Джек, содрогаясь всем телом. Его руки заведены за спину, а между ягодиц скользит крупный тяжёлый член, заставляя изнывать от жажду обладания ещё сильнее, чем без этого.

— Скажи мне, — нежный шепот Северянина в любое другое время дал бы повод пошутить, сделать ситуацию забавной, а не напряжённой, но сейчас Джек даже близко не в настроении к шуткам.

Да, огромные полные любопытства глаза заглядывают ему в душу, вынимая её прямо через отражение, в котором видно, как Джек отчаянно жаждет большего, показавшись распластанным под тяжёлым защитником.

— Люблю тебя, — выдыхает Джек, жмурясь, и чувствует, как головка надавливает прямо на растянутый, подготовленный сфинктер. — Ник, чёрт, я не шучу, я люблю тебя с момента, как увидел!

— Я тебя тоже, — мягко отзывается Северянин, погружаясь в него одним толчком.

Внутри становится невероятно горячо, проход растягивается, заставляя Джека забиться пойманной птичкой под ним, но он не делает ни одной попытки прекратить это, сняться с крупного члена, подчиняющего его своими размерами. Нет, Джек только тянется к нему, жмётся, ластится, заставляя себя тужиться, чтобы этих ощущений не было слишком.

Первый толчок заставляет его самого распахнуть широко глаза, замереть, упираясь пятками, чтобы поймать второй.

— Ох, Ник! — он выдыхает запальчиво, чувствуя, как пальцы переплетаются в другими — даже кольцо на большом не мешает сейчас, а тёплый металл под подушечками только добавляет реалистичности всему происходящему.

— Хорошо? — неловкий вопрос, произнесённый с этим отчётливым северным акцентом добавляет жара, и Джек кивает, требовательно бормоча:

— Ещё!

Длинные фрикции сменяются всё более короткими, быстрыми, но Джек не собирается давать любовнику управлять ситуацией — он сам толкается навстречу до шлепка тел и стонет от того как сладко Ник двигается, каждый раз задевая все нужные местечки и переполняя его собой.

— Джек, Джек, — нежно повторяет Хранитель, и подаётся свободной руке, притягивающей его ближе, для неистового поцелуя.

Укусы перемешиваются с нежными движениями губ и языков, толчки становятся резче, доходя до почти болезненных, но Джеку настолько хорошо, что именно боль подталкивает его к самому краю. Стоит только Нику выйти из него полностью и протаранить проход, насаживая на себя словно пойманную бабочку на булавку снова и снова, сжимая в горячих объятиях, как всё происходящее становится абсолютно невыносимым.

— Люблю, мой проказник, — шепчет ему в губы Ник и эти сладкие слова, горячие объятия и распирающая плоть заставляют Джека кончить, отчаянно зовя по имени и сжимая переплетённые пальцы...

Вынырнуть из этого сна в холод и мрак — вот что по-настоящему жестоко. Пускай даже Джек и старается не унывать изо всех сил, вспоминая ответные слова, ему всё же страшно.

Желания и стремления тягостным грузом давят на сердце, но надежда крепнет. Весёлый перезвон снежинок встречает его на Полюсе, и Джеку это странно, но тут он ощущает себя на своём месте.

Во владениях Ника уютно, и где бы ещё Ледяному Джеку чувствовать что он дома, если не здесь?

Йети расступаются, показывая своими огромными мохнатыми лапами путь до кабинета увлекшегося работой господина. Джек открывает дверь аккуратно, и как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать огромный полупрозрачный корабль, который безуспешно пытался превозмочь устроенный Ником шторм из ледяного крошева.

— Джек? — изумлённо смотрит на него Северянин и сердце в груди пропускает удар. Корабль едва не падает, выдавая то, насколько его создатель сконфужен видеть своего гостя здесь, но ветер не даёт тому разбиться, удерживая на плаву.

— Тут больше подойдёт веселье маленьких снежинок, чем тягостный бой со льдом, — хмыкает Джек, чуть взмахивая посохом, не отводя взгляда от огромных голубых глаз, выдающих Ника и его чувства с головой.

Ледяной корабль поднимается, и плывёт медленно среди зависших скоплений снежинок, будто меж плавучих звёзд. Они вдвоем даже не глядят за этим, но в кабинете воцаряется тишина до тех пор, пока корабль занимает причитающееся ему на полке место.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Джек? — чуть хмурится Ник, переступая с ноги на ногу словно в неуверенности и отворачивается, пряча явно пунцовые щёки. Прежде Ник всегда был рад такому визитёру как Джек — что изменилось теперь?

«Вы видите одни сны», — в голове раздаётся отдалённое эхо голоса Бугимена, и, пожалуй, это единственное, что заставляет Джека посерьёзнеть и сделать три шага к Нику, и притянуть его за ворот неизменно красной рубахи, целуя отчаянно и неистово. 

Так, как ему всегда и хотелось

Джек знает — он буквально только что поставил на карту всё. Он доверился Песочнику и его любовнику, подставив под удар своё сердце, которое бешено бьётся в груди. Стук, который оказывается сдвоенным — у Северянина оно тоже неистовствует, и Джек ощущает это одновременно с тем, как две огромные, по сравнению с собственными, руки смыкаются у него на талии как капкан, давая понять — он пойман.

— Что ты?... — тихо спрашивает Ник, едва они отстраняются, чтобы сделать вдох, и Джек выдаёт самую радужную из своих улыбок.

Он не знает, но для Ника она выглядит как солнечный луч, первый, который пробивается через тучи, чтобы ознаменовать ясный день, когда ветер будет переносить снежинки с места на место, развлекая маленьких детей.

— Я вижу сны, — тихо просто говорит Джек. — Вижу во снах тебя. Снова и снова, и я не могу сказать что мне это не нравится, хотя они далеки от тех, что могут помочь мне перейти из-под номера один в списке негодников. Скорее уж напротив.

Странно наблюдать за тем, как алый цвет захватывает не только щеки над бородой, но и проглядывает даже между ключиц, равняя кожу в оттенке с рубахой, в которую облачён Северянин. Конечно же Ник тоже видит их, — думает с нежностью Джек, прижимаясь к нему теснее.

— Я тоже... — начинает неловко мужчина, подбирая верные слова. — Последние дни особенно. Я видел...

— Меня на коленях? — хмыкает игриво Джек, вжимаясь крепнущим стояком в твёрдое бедро Северянина, понимая — если что-то пойдёт не так, если они сейчас говорят о разном — его просто выкинут отсюда без права вернуться. 

Но, вместо того чтобы испугаться Ледяной Джек всегда предпочитал повеселиться. Ник вскидывает брови, и становится вполне очевидно — не только на коленях, ведь в последний раз... Ох, чёрт, это было так горячо и так сладко, и если сейчас всё пойдёт к чёртовой матери, то у Джека хотя бы останутся его воспоминания.

— Ты говорил, что любишь меня, — серьёзно замечает Северянин, и его большие и тёплые руки оказываются на подтянутой заднице Джека.

— И ты тоже, — соглашается он, заводя их за спину и наживая на ладони так, чтобы те сжались. Сладкое чувство выбивает из Джека полный восторга стон.

— Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, Проказник, — мягко говорит Ник, вжимая Джека в себя осторожно, словно боясь раздавить.

— И это взаимно, — хмыкает Джек, устраивая чужое лицо в своих ладонях, и добавляет, прежде чем поцеловать своего собственного Хранителя беспощадно крепко и неистово сладко, — как и наши сны.


End file.
